Divine Imperium
by aznxa21
Summary: A super nerd dies in a car accident then wakes up in the late 19th century Europe. He discovers he has the power of Console Commands... So what does he do? Why he edits himself into the God Emperor and creates his own Empire that eventually became an Inter-galactic one. Just for the hell of it.(Human Dominate Empire Mega crossover starts after Empire is built. Potential Crack fic?)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this cluster fuck of a series, they belong to whoever the hell is the owner of the series. Blah, blah, blah, let's get to the AN then the story already._

_Summary:_

_A super nerd dies in a car accident then wakes up in the late 19th century Europe. He discovers he has the power of Console Commands... So what does he do? Why he edits himself into the God Emperor and creates his own Empire that eventually became an Inter-galactic one._

_Warning this is a mega crossover and a potential cluster fuck, enjoy._

**So I've been stuck at my cousin's house for the past few days with no access to my other stories. We began discussing our favorite Sci-Fi series along with fanfiction, and that somehow lead to the creation of this cluster fuck of a mega crossover fanfiction. First chapter is the timeline; second one will be the story. It will be posted within the next few days.**

**This fic was inspired by the Stargate fics where a guy from this world goes into that galaxy and creates his own Empire. Only in this one it will start from after the empire has been build and will be told through the perspective of the people living in it instead of the Emperor.**

**Now before I begin let me get three things out of the way**

**One this story is taking lower priority compared to my other stories so after chapter three don't expect frequent updates. Also it's more of an experiment.  
**

**Two this story is made just for the hell of it. It really should not be taken too seriously as the Divine Imperium my cousin and I created is overpowered as fuck. I notice that there is a distinct lack of Stargate fics where humanity just completely dominated and there is a lack of people willing to just say fuck canon I'm going to experiment around.**

**Three any characters from any series besides Stargate will be related in name only. As those characters were born in the Divine Imperium and not their world thus they will act differently. Don't like any of that don't read, this is a story for those people who just want to read something different.**

**Imperium tech is a mixture of Star Wars and Warhammer 40k tech. From all the races, excluding the Vong, Necron, Eldar, and Orc so mostly the Galactic Empire mixed with Imperium of Man tech.  
**

**Honestly I'm not sure what the hell to label this in the crossover section so I just went with Stargate/ Warhammer.**

**I am also taking OC characters if you have any you want me to include in the story just post them in the reviews or send them to me by pm. Also if you have an OC empire that you would like to see in the story do the same. **

**Divine Imperium= Everything I like about Sci-Fi in general thrown into one civilization just for the hell of it.**

**Reapers get an upgrade in the numbers so they can go up against the Imperium; by the way they also get an upgrade in their ability to adapt.**

**After the timeline I will be releasing three chapters and if the story is successful I will continue to write it.**

**Sweet god this has got to be the most op civilization built. Anything under C'tan level tech would just be raped by the Divine Imperium. The Ori would put up a good fight, and the Goa'uld would just get raped. The Asgard if it weren't for their declining race might actually be able to take them on, the Ancients too.**

**Timeline (Have fun guessing what events were manipulated by console commands)**

Divine Imperium Year 0(Earth year 1890): The Imperium is founded on Holy Terra with the Emperor taking the throne in the holy city of Britannia. After a short conflict between the heretic government forces of Britain that lead to their complete surrender. English is established as the official language of the Imperium.

The government of the Imperium is pretty much an absolute monarchy. With the Emperor in complete control and all decisions affecting the Imperium as the whole are handled by him.

The senate consisting of Nobles elected by commoners vote on the day to day affairs of the Imperium a commoner can run for a position in the senate but they can only be elected in by majority vote. In order for one to become a noble they must do one of three things. The first is they serve as an officer in the Imperial Guard for ten years. The second way is to be adopted into one of the thirteen noble houses. The last way is for a commoner to be elected into the senate.

Years 1-5: The unification of Britannia happens along with the birth of the first on record Psykers. Along with the formation of the official Imperial armed forces, split into three groups.

The first is the Imperial Guard; they are the primary combat forces of the Imperium and are the first and last line of defense.

The second is the Imperial Navy; they are the naval forces along with the newly formed air forces of the Imperium.

The third is the Imperial Legion: They are the first to always go into combat. If there is an invasion the Legion is the first to go in to secure a beachhead. Legion members fight the battle while the Guard fights the war.

Year 6: The first Imperial Guard corps training is completed. Along with the first Naval and Legion divisions are finished.

Years 7-10: The unification of the northern half of Europe, along with the beginning of the modernization of Terra.

Years 10-15: The Imperium enters the atomic age with the construction of the first Nuclear power plant occurs during Imperial Year 11. The Emperor is declared a living god by his people leading to a conflict with the church and a crusade being declared on the Imperium.

Years 15-18: The War for Europe begins and ends after several long years of fighting in a complete victory for the Imperium when the God Emperor single handedly destroys the entire city of Rome. This lead to the surrender of the countries still fighting the Imperium for fear the same would happen to them. Russia remained independent due to staying out of the war. During his destroying of Rome the entirety of the world felt the backlash of his awesome power. Leading to the birth of an unknown number of Psykers along with the forming of the Imperial Cult and the decline of religion worldwide.

Years 19-30: Reconstruction of Europe begins during Imperial Year 19. Along with the world entering a state of peace and a golden age of education begins during Imperial Years 21-25 along with the creation of the first computer. On Imperial Year 26 the Imperium enters the Jet age with the creation the first jet engine. The noble house Arondight betrays the Imperium on Imperial Year 29 and leaks the technologies of the Imperium to the world. The great cleansing occurs on Imperial Year 30 where Legion and Guard forces begin and extermination of all the noble houses that were suspected of betraying the Imperium.

Year 31-32: The Japanese civil war occurs and Japan is united under the Oda Clan banner. In Imperium year 32 they invaded the far eastern side of China and in a shocking victory manage to capture the entire eastern half of China by the end of the year humiliating the entire country. Also during Imperial Year 32 the Imperium forms the Psyker Academy to teach Psyker children how to control their powers along with forming the First Psyker Legion of the Imperial Guard.

Year 33: America annexes Canada, along with Alaska and forms an alliance with Mexico, creating the North America Alliance to help protect North America from invasion from the east. Japan begins making progress in conquering worrying Russia.

Year 34: The Russian civil war happens and ends just as quickly as it began leading Russia to now be united under the Soviet faction renaming the country the Soviet Union. The Soviet Union begins a full scale mobilization of its forces worried that Japan might invade them.

Year 35: The first super computer is created and the Imperium enters the space age with the launch of the first Satellite. The Imperial Cult is established as an official religion and the Imperium is renamed the Divine Imperium. A civil war nearly erupts before the conspirators were betrayed and the Inquisition is formed. The Inquisition is the right hand of the Emperor. They handle all counter intelligence, intelligence gathering, and are basically the secret police of the Imperium. Their authority is second only to the Emperor and is allowed to do whatever it takes to keep the Imperium safe. The Internet is created…

Year 36-38: China has almost completely fallen under the control of Japan, the Soviet Union launch an invasion of China on the pretense of 'Liberating' it from Japan. The Soviet army is able to overwhelm the war tired Japanese forces with sheer numbers pushing them back to the edge of Asia. A ceasefire is signed on Imperium year 38 month 6, along with China being 'annexed' into the Union.

Year 39: The digital revolution begins in the Imperium along with the launching of the first Space Shuttle that traveled to the moon and back. The Imperium, Japan, and the Soviet Union began expanding their territories to Africa. They divided the country up with the Imperium taking the West, Soviets the north, and Japan the east with the south being a free zone.

Year 40: The North America Alliance launch their first satellite along with uniting into one country, called the Alliance.

Years 41-46: The world enters an uneasy period of peace, with all the major civilizations beginning to build up their forces.

Years 47-57: The Oda clan head is assassinated and the assassin was captured and revealed to be a working for the Soviets. In rage they launch and invasion of China and the beginning of the war for Terra begins. On year 48 Alliance enters the war on the side of Japan, launching a surprise invasion to the north of Russia. On year 49 the Inquisition begins to secretly support the Soviets. The Soviets under the combined might of Japan, and the Alliance are pushed back into their country. On year 50 the Imperium enters the Information age and the Soviets are being pushes back deeply into their country.

On Imperial Year 51 month 4 the Imperium enters the war. The Soviet Union is near collapse and ask the Imperium for aid, they agree under the condition that the Soviets be annexed into the Imperium. Having no choice they accept, and the Imperium with their advanced technology begin a massive offensive. On Year 55 construction of a device called the world eater is begun. On year 57 Japan and the Alliance are pushed out of Asia and Europe.

Imperial Year 57 month 8 day 20, the World Eater is completed. The World Eater is a super thermal nuclear bomb, the bomb is super charged with the Emperor's Psychic power. Causing it to go into overload just before detonation leading to an explosion 250x more powerful than normal the bomb is launched at Japan. The entire upper half of Japan is completely obliterated leaving nothing left. The Alliance and what is left of Japan surrenders to the Imperium the next day and an invasion of South America and launched. Terra is unified by the Imperium two months later when South America fell and the Middle East surrenders when the Imperium threatened to use a World Eater on them.

Years 57-70: The reconstruction of Terra begins. The integration of the world into Imperium society is complete on Year 65. On year 66-68 several terrorist groups aroused from a crossed the world only to be exterminated by the inquisition. On year 69 the reconstruction of Terra is complete. On year 70 construction of several space stations began. Over twelve new Imperial Noble Houses are found over the course of the past 13 years.

Year 75: After five years of construction the first orbital habitat station is complete.

Year 80: A massive 6km alien space ship crashes on Terra. The Imperial Guard lock the area down, and the ship crew were all killed in the crash. Information about an alien Empire located in another galaxy is found. The ship also contained information about technology hundreds of years ahead of Terra. (Yeah the nerd cheated by spawning a super star destroyer and having it crash into earth so they can steal the tech)

Year 100: The Imperium begins a massive industrialization using the tech gained from the alien vessel. Terra enters the space age when the colonization of the moon begins.

Year 120: The first battleship is completed using technology from the alien vessel. Colonization of Mars begins. Along with the secret project code named Adeptus Astartes begins. The Star Destroyer class ships are reversed engineered. Research into cloning technology is begins.

Year 135: The first Imperial battle fleet is complete consisting of twelve Star Destroyer class vessels. Two Imperial I classes battleships and ten Gladiator class cruisers.

Year 155: A beacon is found on Mars detailing how 50,000 years ago a race of machines exterminated the entire galaxy along with giving information on the Prothean race. The Imperium enters the Military Age and begins massive constructions of ships. A mass Relay is found at the edge of the sol system, the mass relay is moved away from the system.

Year 160: Cloning technology is completed and the first Clone Legion is put into production using genes from several elite members of the Imperial Guard.

Year 162: Project Adeptus Astartes is complete. The Thirteen Primarchs of the empire are born. These men and women were created from scientific engineering using genes from the Emperor. They are the demigods from the empire and from their genes the Adeptus Astartes are born, the elite super soldiers of the Imperium. The Primarchs are Immortal and have abilities that put them at the level of demigods.

Year 165: The Lightsaber is created and the Sith and Jedi program begins. The program takes high level Psykers and trains them to handle certain situations. The Jedi act as the diplomats for the Imperium using the Psyker ability to sense to assist in their duties while the Sith act as the shock troopers for the Imperium.

Year 175: The Primarchs and their Adeptus Astartes legion are complete along with the first clone legion finishing their training. The entire Sol System is colonized and the Hyperdrive system is finally reversed engineered from the crashed Super Star destroyer and put on all the Imperial Space Vessels. The Divine Imperium begins a quick expansion into several nearby solar systems locking them completely down before beginning colonization. (Details on the Primarchs in the AN next chapter unlike the Warhammer ones the space marines now consist of men and women)

Year 180: The first Super Star Destroyer class ship is complete. The ship's length was over ten kilometers. The ship is named the Sword of the Emperor.

Year 181: Contact is made with a race called the Quarian and Turians at the colony of Shanxi. The migrant fleet enters Shanxi fleeing from the Turian fleet. A misunderstanding occurred due to a screw up several hours earlier and the Migrant fleet jumped into to Palaven the Turian home world on accident. The Turians mistaking it for an invasion attacks the Quarians forcing them to flee; they end up at Shanxi a new Imperium colony.

The Sword of the Emperor was doing a patrol in a nearby system when it detected the massive fleet coming to Shanxi. When the fleet arrived in the Shanxi system the Star destroyer hailed them. The Turians ignored them and continued to attack the fleeing Quarians and fired on the star destroyer in panic. The Sword of the Emperor response and complete crushed the Turian fleet due to them having no defense for laser weapons. Contact was established with the Quarian race and after several days of intense negotiations the Quarian were annexed into the Imperium and given several worlds similar to their home world.

The Imperium learns of the citadel council and the other races of the galaxy. The Sword of the Emperor, along with a dozen Star destroyers head to the citadel and make contact with the council.

After a failed series of negotiations the first Galactic War erupts with another Super Star Destroyer launching a surprised attack on Palaven and Primarch Lelouch of the Black Knights killing the Citadel council. While leaving the Citadel the Imperium fleet manages to destroy the Destiny Ascension along with crippling the Citadel fleet.

The Super Star Destroyer attacking Palaven bombard it from obit wiping out most of the life on the planet before leaving the planet to regroup with the Imperial fleet to begin the real invasion.

Years 182-183: The First Galactic War ends in victory for the Imperium. With their superior technology, brutal tactics, and numbers the Citadel forces were overwhelmed. On Imperial year 183 the council races surrender to the Imperium after the Asari and Salarian home worlds were captured. But the war didn't go completely smoothly for the Imperium. Over ten billion citizens were killed by the end of the war and over a two hundred ships were destroyed. Near the end of the war the council forces were forced into bombarding a planet from orbit with nukes instead of invading the planet due to massive causalities suffered from an invasion. After the surrender of the council the other races were being integrated into the Imperium. Most just accepting it tired from all the warfare costing billions of lives.

Year 184: An Exterminatus was declared on the Batarian race when Batarian slavers attacked the colony of Vergas killing princess Euphimia of the Shepard family. By the end of the year the entire Batarian race was wiped off the face of the galaxy. Information about the Reapers is released to the rest of the races in the galaxy leading to a panic. The Imperial Cult also spreads out into the galaxy.

Year 185: Reconstruction of the galaxy begins.

Year 186: The Quarian Home world is retaken from the Geth. The Turian Nihilus becomes the first Turian Inquisitor.

Year 193: Reconstruction of the galaxy is complete. The Reaper Sovereign launches an attack on the Citadel catching the defending forces by complete surprise. The Sword of the Emperor is destroyed along with four Star Destroyers before the reaper was destroyed. (Sovereign caught the Super Star destroyer off guard so its shields were not up) Before Sovereign is destroyed he sends a message to the reapers detailing how some of the Imperium tech works. The galaxy gears up for another galactic war and military production enters an all-time high. While Imperial ships were larger and had more firepower than the reaper, Sovereign was able to quickly adapt his weapons to combat the Imperium ships. In the span of the battle his lasers go from barely able to damage the Super Star destroyer shields to doing massive damage in a single blast.

Year 194: In one of the most shocking events in recent history, Jedi Grandmaster John Revan Shepard marries Aria T'Loak the pirate 'queen' of Omega inadvertently securing an alliance between the Terminus systems and the Imperium. Their child is born a year later and is the first Asari Psyker to be born. Construction of the first Imperial Titans begins. Titans are colossal combat robot walkers armed to the teeth. The titan named the Emperor's wraith by completely would be over 150 meters tall.

Year 197: The Emperor's wraith's production is complete and was tested successfully. Production on several smaller titans begins. Across the galaxy millions of soldiers are being trained and hundreds of ships are being built in preparation of the Reaper War.

Year 199: Contact with the eastern half of the Terminus systems is lost but before it was gone a message was able to be sent out warning the galaxy the reapers have arrived. The first response armada consisting of over 500 ships from the Imperium and 300 from the Terminus alliance go in first to secure a beach head.

When they arrived the fleet was met with over 15,000 reaper ships. In the battle the alliance was put on full retreat with 90% of the fleet being destroyed and two Primarchs being killed. The reapers managed to adapt their weapons to be able to damage Imperial shields drastically. While they weren't able to do the same to their own shields, they had the numbers to overwhelm the response armada. During the battle around 1200 reaper ships were destroyed. The Second Galactic War begins and an age of heroes on the battlefield begins.

Year 200: The entire eastern half of the galaxy falls to the reapers. While the complete mobilization the Imperium is mobilizing all of its forces, several smaller fleets attempt a desperate defense in order to buy time.

Year 201-202: The Imperium is fully mobilize and launches one of the largest offensives in history. Over 6000 ships along with the new God Slayer class a titanic 20 kilometer flagship of the Imperium and tens of million soldiers and tens of million more clones all head into battle. It was do or die.

During month 6 of year 202 the Primarch Lelouch's ship crash lands on an unknown planet called Halkeginia. Contact with him was lost for another month until a nearby fleet found his signal and came to the rescue. It turns out that the planet had its own weaker versions of Psykers called mages. Along with that a student on Terra, Saito Hiraga, who had been reported missing months earlier had been found on the planet. The Imperium uplifts and annexes Halkeginia and uses their water mages as support for the Imperial Guard.

Year 206: The Second Galactic War comes to an end at the battle for Terra II. The galaxy is in flames, tens of billions are dead, 85% of the Imperium Navy has been destroyed and three Primarchs along with their Legions are dead the entire Terminus alliance has been destroyed. But the reapers have been defeated.

Year 207-235: The reconstruction of the galaxy begins and isn't completed for another 28 years but the galaxy is still feeling the effects of the war. The age of War has ended and an age of Enlightenment and peace begins. The Hyperdrive technology is given a drastic upgrade using new Imperium tech along with what they were able to salvage from the Reapers. The Hyperdrive is now capable of traveling to another galaxy. On month 12 Imperial Year 235 the first colony ships leave the galaxy and head to the nearby Pegasus galaxy. Jedi Grandmaster Shepard dies of old age, and passes leadership to his daughter Seras, the first Asari to become a Jedi.

Year 237: Colonization of the Pegasus galaxy begins with no contact from any alien race. There are several scattered Human and Turian settlements in the galaxy for whatever reasons. The Super Lance Ultra anti-ship lasers are created and are now equipped on all new Imperium Super Star Destroyer class ships. A Super lance is basically an ultra-heavy super laser cannon capable of destroying an entire city in one blast.

Year 239: The Imperium navy has recovered 70% of the ships that were destroyed during the reaper war.

Year 240: Pegasus colonization is going smoothly until contact with a race called the Covenant is made. On month 4 an Imperial scout fleet makes contact with an empire controlling the entire west of the Pegasus galaxy. The Covenant declares the Imperium's existence heretical and declare war on the Imperium. They destroy the scout fleet and glass the nearby planet, Harvest, killing Primarch Lelouch's little sister who was vacationing on the planet.

In rage he declares Exterminatus on the Covenant gathering his entire Legion and several hundred other ships and head for the Pegasus galaxy.

Year 241: The short Imperium-Covenant war begins and ends. With every battle ending in the Imperium's overwhelming favor. With their Star Destroyers outnumbering and out matching any of the Covenant ships especially with new Super Star Destroyer's Lances being able to tear up a covenant ship in a single shot. Each battle ends with zero survivors on the Covenant side with minimum casualties on the Imperium side.

Seeing that the Covenant is heading to extinction against the Imperial forces the Sangheili rebel from the Covenant and defect to the Imperium offering the location of the Covenant home world in exchange for survival. Lelouch accepts on the conditions that the Sangheili become servants of the black knights. Seeing it was either that or extinction they accepted. The Imperium launches a massive attack destroying high charity the Covenant capital city/ mobile space station. Lelouch personally killed the Prophet of Truth ending the war. The remaining survivors over the course of the next few months were hunted down until all the races belonging to the covenant were exterminated. (And that is why you don't fuck with Lelouch's family…)

Year 248: The Imperial Navy has been rebuilt and the Milky Way galaxy has completely recovered from the Reaper War.

Years 249-260: With the galaxy rebuilt the Imperium focused on expanding in the Pegasus galaxy, along with expansion in two nearby galaxies. The Emperor creates the second generation of Primarchs, five new Primarchs and Legions. Along with cloning technology being upgraded along with upgrades to the military gear that soldiers have access to, instead of using the cheap laser rifles soldiers now used the new E-19B Blaster rifle and its other variants. They also now wore the new Phase III battle armor. (Basically the Imperial Army turned into the storm troopers but unlike them the army can actually hit something with their weapons.) Several Turians have been reported to be born with Psyker abilities, coming from the human parent.

Year 261: Primarch Lelouch releases the Sangheili from their service of the Black Knights. While most went across the Imperium to find a new home, several families stayed in service to the Black Knights feeling that there is nothing else for them.

Year 274: Tollan, the first Turian Psyker becomes the first Turian to join the Sith program.

Years 278-305: Colonization of the Orillia, Othala, and the Ida Galaxies begins. The galaxies being relatively empty of life with the Othala having a dying race called the Eldar inhabiting it. On Imperial Year 284 with a combination of Imperium, and Eldar technology the Eldar race was saved from extinction due to some type of virus affecting their birth rates. The Eldar union merge with the Divine Imperium; they were tasked with overseeing the Othala galaxy being built.

Between Imperial years 280-300 over twenty new noble houses were created. Control on how a planet is operated is handled by the planet governor who is elected once every 10 years, while control on how the system is handled is done by the local senate. The galaxy control falls under either the Primarch in charge of the galaxy or a senate of all the highest ranking nobles. Matters involving the Imperium as a whole is handled by the Emperor.

Years 305-405: An age of peace and research occurs across the entire Imperium, no wars, nothing but peace for over a hundred years while the Imperium builds itself. Until Year 405 when the fallen Yuuzhan Vong race launch a massive galactic invasion of the Ida and Milky Way galaxy.

Years 406-410: The Imperial forces lazy from the age of peace are caught unprepared. After four years of warfare the Yuuzhan Vong were defeated, but the Imperial Military took massive causalities. Promising to never allow something like to ever occur again since the day the Yuuzhan Vong war ended the Imperium Military remained ever vigilant in their training.

Years 411-420: Reconstruction of the Vong War, along with the expansion of the Imperium Military.

Year 430: An artifact is found on a planet in the Orillia galaxy that has the ability to create stable black holes that can travel into other dimensions. Research into this new field of technology is begun.

Year 450: Research into creating a stable black hole with the artifact is complete along with the ability to recreate the artifact. Construction of a massive inter-dimension space station is begun in the Milky Way Galaxy the biggest space station ever built, with its size on completion to be estimated to be over 150 kilometers.

Year 490: Construction is completed and testing shows that it is able to create a stable wormhole big enough for a Super Star destroyer to pass.

Year 491: Primarch Lelouch, the Emperor's favorite son is given thirty ships and is tasked with exploring the alternative dimension and bringing it under Imperium control.

On month 12 Imperial Year 491, Primarch Lelouch with the Black Knights Legion and several other troops enter the dimension portal. They emerge and find Holy Terra under siege by an Alien Armada.

The Age of Peace has ended and now it is time for a new Age of War.

**AN:**

**And there's the timeline, what did you think? **

**The Stargate world will be season 1 AU, details on the next chapter. But basically the Goa'uld take the SGC more seriously as the SGC has one of the system lords assassinated, at the beginning and launch a large invasion of Earth. **


	2. Wraith of the Black Legion 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this cluster fuck of a series, they belong to whoever the hell is the owner of the series. Blah, blah, blah, let's get to the AN then the story already._

**Now we start the real story. I planned out the basics of what is going to happen to the Stargate verse along with afterwards. But it will either be Code Geass verse, Gundam Seed, or Infinite Stratos. Although I may write some short stories about what happens when a Primarch goes into the canon version of their world just for the hell of it. But I will say this for now Stargate crosses over with two series, one is a manga, and the other is a TV show but that won't matter for a little while...**

**The difference from how this Stargate is not canon is in two major differences happening during season one. The first is the Tokra discreetly leaked information about a secret meeting of system lords to the SGC. Not wanting to lose such a golden opportunity they launched a massive attack using all teams... They caught the systems completely off-guard and killed two of them losing four SG teams in the process. With that the system lords began taking the SGC as a real threat and banded together and declared all-out war on the Earth. Due to that Daniel and SG1 never visited P3R-233 and he never learned of the invasion. The Goa'uld sent a fleet to attack on Earth instead of just sending one vessel in season one. Why did they do that? Because they were scared of what the SGC was capable of in the future it was also to assert their dominance. **

**Do note that since the Warp gods do not exist in the universe the Divine Imperium originally came from Psykers in the Imperium are much, much more dangerous in combat. Though that will create some serious problems when we finally get to the Warhammer arc… (This will be pre Horus Heresy Imperium of man that they will be going up against… It will be epic…) I am honestly not sure what the limits of what a Psyker can do are. The warp is basically infinite amount of pure energy, and Psykers can manipulate that however they want. Since there are no chaos gods to corrupt them they can use it without worrying about going insane.**

**Info on the DI Space Marines (Copied and pasted from a pm I sent to a certain someone asking about them, thanks again for the OC)**

**The Adeptus Astartes of the Divine Imperium are physically superior to their Warhammer counterpart though it's only about 15 or around 20% superior. As the Gene seed they received comes directly from their Primarch and the technology used is slightly more advanced. This little difference leads to all Space Marines developing Psyker powers. However this also increases the fatality rates during the enhancements especially for non Psykers. But generally it has a 45% fatal rate for Psykers and 85% fatal rates for non Psykers. **

**It is very hard for the DI version of the Adeptus Astartes to build up their numbers. As for their armor every Space Marine wears Mark VIII Errant Power Armor, it is modified for the females. Some high ranking Space Marines may wear customized versions of the Armor.  
Their main weapon of choice is either the Super Plasma Rifle, basically a Plasma rifle on steroids. Or a Bolter Rifle, which fires a 1.0 Caliber explosive tipped bolt. The Larger caliber makes the weapon more deadly but fires slower and limits them to only 25 rounds in a magazine. For Vehicles, when they aren't dropping in on drop pods they use a modified Thunderhawk that has two Turbolasers mounted on its sides.  
For ground vehicles they prefer the 2-M Saber-class repulsor tank equipped with a mass accelerator cannon. 90% of all space marines are under Delta Level in the Psyker chart. The remaining 10% are between Mid-Low Gamma level.**

**Now onto the Primarchs of the Imperium, I will include their name, title, their chapter name, Psyker level, and one or two sentences that describe them best. **

**This list will only have the first Gen Primarchs that are still alive. The second Gen will be listed next chapter. The main difference between the two are the second Gen are weaker than the first but have much more control over their powers. The list order is oldest to youngest. You get a virtual cake if you figure out what they are based off of on. Check the Warhammer40k Wikia for details on what a Psyker can do if you don't know already. **

**Any Psyker under Alpha class I will put what skill they specialize in.**

**Primarch Lelouch, the Dark Knight of the Empire, of the Black Knights. Mid-Alpha level Psyker but it is insanely hard for him to control all of that power and rarely lets loose less he destroys an entire planet. He loves his family to the point of committing genocide in vengeance for one of them dying. He is the oldest Primarch and the Emperor's favorite, along with that he is the second strongest. The others tend to look up to him like an older brother.**

**Primarch Madoka, the Goddess, of the Blood Witches. Alpha Plus level Psyker she is the strongest Primarch and the only being excluding the Emperor to be an Alpha plus Psyker. There is a story known throughout the Imperium about her power. During the Yuuzhan Vong war, when one of their Worldships landed on a planet she was vacationing on she snapped the entire ship in half with just a flick of her hand. While she does love the Imperium, she is very bored with her life, as the second strongest being in the Imperium there is not much for her, apathetic basically. She is treated like an older sister that the other Primarchs fear.**

**Primarch Koinzell, the Blade God, of the Black Wing Legion. Epsilon level Psyker. While he may be the lowest level Psyker out of all the Primarchs he is by no means weak. His skill with blades, be it power swords, to Lightsaber is unmatched to the point of being able to defeat the Emperor in non Psyker enhanced, blade combat. He acts like a hero to all; he is charismatic, and known to be quite the playboy.**

**Primarch Loki, the Trickster, of the Valhalla Legion. Delta Level Psyker, he specializes in teleportation. He gets a kick out of screwing with people. **

**Primarch Alexander, the White Knight, of the Slayer's Legion. Gamma Level Psyker, he specializes in energy manipulation. He acts like the knight of the Imperium, always serious and above all always Lawful Good.**

**Primarch Aizen, the Shadow, of the Angels of Death. High-Gamma level Psyker, specializing in illusions his Illusions are so powerful some may confuse them as reality. He acts the like the kind man in front of others, but in truth he is extremely manipulative doing whatever it takes to defend the Imperium. He looks up to Lelouch greatly.**

**Primarch Shuzen, the Demon, of the Space Vampires. Mid-Beta Level Psyker, specializing in summoning ghost of the fallen to fight for her. She can be extremely brutal in her methods, and ruthless. She has an obsession with Madoka.**

**Primarch Ryner, the Sloth Demon, of the Blood Dragons. Low-Alpha Level Psyker, he is the third strongest Primarch and youngest out of the first generation. He is known to be one of the best tacticians in the Imperium but he has one major fault. He is extremely lazy preferring to sleep away all of his time and push work onto his men. But it is known that he is fiercely protective of his family, men and especially the Imperium. If any of them are threatened… He will take matters into his own hands… And he is an Alpha level Psyker with control over most of his power with a legion of angry Space Marines... Good luck…**

**Oh before any Goa'uld fans (surprised they have any…) bitch about how badly they are going to get ass kicked let me say a few things. Your feeble attempts at an argument that a Ha'tak can take on a Super Star Destroyer is laughable. DI SS Destroyers are not the SW versions they're just based on it so the many ass retarded flaws that the originals had are gone. So no Millennium falcon hiding behind it due to a lack of sensors that they fucking forgot to put on… Seriously you spend billions of credits developing but you left that blind spot? **

**Turbolasers for the Divine Imperium have about 50% more power than their SW counterpart, however this lowers the fire rate on them so they are much slower compared to the SW counterpart. There is a ten second cool down in between each barrage of six shots. The usual tactic for Ship combat is have eight lasers fire six shots then rotate to the next eight lasers and onwards. A single shot would be equal to around 80% the power Asgard Ion guns.**

**The Britannia flagship of the Black Knights, a Super Star Destroyer class Dreadnaught, 17km length, equipped with over 650 Turbolasers, 180 Heavy Laser cannons, and 12 Super Lances in which one can destroy an entire city in one shot. Along with that we have 400 X wing Star fighters, 130 B Wing Bombers, 5000 Black Knight Space Marines, 6500 Imperial Legion members, 4000 Clones, and 105 Thunderhawks. VS Goa'uld Ha'tak Length 700 meters, equipped with 60 Staff cannons and Naquadah bombs. Along with that they have twelve wings of death gliders and three wings of A'lkesh bombers, and 2000 Jaffa… Pretty obvious who the victor of this will be… Plus a Ha'tak can get one shotted by a single Asgard beam and a Super Lance would be about equal to maybe 5-10 of those going off at once. I'm probably wrong on that part but you get the point.**

**The only real threat in the Stargate verse is the Ori and replicators. Wraith can be taken care of pretty easily mostly due to by the time they do show up the Imperium will have the numbers. If the Asgard weren't in decline then they could also be declared a real threat. **

**Fun Fact: There are three God Slayer class ships in existence. The largest one being 27km in length and belongs to the Primarch Madoka as her Flagship. The second one being 25Km is the Emperor's flagship, and the last one being 23km is currently in production and is scheduled to be finished in three years.**

**In case anyone is wondering here is the specs for the Godslayer class (the most broken ship ever), armed with 250 Super Lances, 150 Rapid fire Turbolasers (for smaller ships and fighter combat, much weaker than the normal one but fires much faster), two, God Slayer Torpedoes (A cyclone Torpedo enhanced with the Psychic power of the Emperor causing it to go into overload right before it explodes, can potentially destroy an entire planet, an Exterminatus weapon), One Nova Cannon. Can carry up to 2 million soldiers, and 12,000 Aircraft**

**I was listening to Magia the whole time I was writing this chapter and learned that I should work on my speeches more.**

**Now onwards toward a slaughter **

**Chapter 1- The Wraith of the Black Legion**

In the deep empty dark space near the edge of the Sol system a small colorless hole began forming. The colorless hoe began to expand, and expand. In a matter of seconds it began to change from no color to an empty black void. The space around the void seemly start to tear itself apart in a spiral manner, like it was desperately releasing some kind of thing trapped inside. The void explodes and a deafening shriek, no more like a wail from a dying banshee was heard in the normally soundless space.

The Shriek carried a crossed the entire known universe nothing seemly able to stop it. It was like an announcement to the universe, an announcement of the arrival of some kind of foreign unstoppable being that should not exist. The once small empty black hole now was the size of an entire planet the size of Earth; inside of it colors that would make anything under a god go mad from the sheer insanity. The laws of physics were abandoned inside the void, anything trying to enter it just disappeared, the atoms of the objects removed from ever existing in the universe. The empty space around the void seemed desperate to make an escape from the alien phenomenon. All the light coming from the sun was denied its existence and entrance into it, and simply vanished.

A colossal space ship like object catapulted from the insane void before it coming to a complete stop in front of it. The gigantic white titan of a ship stood motionlessly in space at a length of well over seventeen kilometers. The vessel of war shaped in a dagger like form had hundreds of laser cannons mounted all over it with a large opened shielded area to the right of it. The Dreadnaught had a black line running from the tip all the way down to where the bridge was located at the back of the ship. The shielded area was the place where all of its fighters and support craft were launched. This vessel is a Super Destroyer of the Divine Imperium. The Destroyer turned to face one of the planets in this system, known to it as Terra, known to the people of this universe as Earth and began speeding off toward it at speeds that should be impossible for a vessel of that size. Its shields sprung to life forming a quick blue barrier able to protect the ship from anything short of a supernova around it before ostensibly disappearing. All of the hundreds of laser canons began to power up. While twelve of the larger looking ones began to gather a massive amount of energy compared to the rest of the cannons.

This beast of a machine is the flagship of one of the deadliest forces in the universe. It is a ship that stood against the test of time and waged war for well over a hundred years. It is a ship that fights for an Inter-Galactic Empire forged from the blood of Trillions. It is capable of destroying entire star systems. Its name and the name of its master bring fear into the hearts of all the enemies of the Imperium. This titan's name is the Britannia, and it is the flagship of the Black Knights and it is going off to war.

Moments earlier on the bridge of the Britannia, a tense almost suffocating silence, with occasional beeping from the computers, was met across the bridge. Several of the Psykers on the bridge clench their head in excruciating pain. Several loud beeps are heard as the ship scanners detect a fleet of hostile ships. Standing in the middle of the bridge, a large, tall, being, wearing golden Artificer Power Armor that had an emblem that had a black sword with a shield going though it was clenching his fist lightning radiating all over his armor changing his eyes from its natural green color to a demonic sky blue. He is the Primarch of the Black Knights, he is the Dark Knight of the Empire, Lelouch, and he is furious.

Only moments ago when the Britannia exited out of the dimension portal it detected the home world on the Imperium Terra… Being besieged by an alien fleet of over thirty ships seven of which were bombarding the planet from orbit. The fleet of ships consisted of pyramid like ships at lengths of less than a kilometer. Comparing the alien ships to the Britannia was like comparing an ant to a tank. Eight of the Pyramid ships break off from the main ship and move to intercept the Britannia. While the remaining fifteen watched the seven bombarded Terra ignoring what was going on behind them.

"**How dare they!"** The enraged Primarch roared out in absolute rage sending an insane psychic backlash from his power. It was at that moment that every single Adeptus Astartes onboard the ship collapsed down to one knee, feeling the rage of their Primarch.

A gulp came from every single officer aboard the bridge, the last time they had seen their lord this angry was during the very short Human-Covenant war. It was a sigh that there was going to be extermination.

"**Those scum dare attack the home of the Imperium! The home of my father, my home! Navigator how long until the fleet arrives?!" **Lelouch sends out another roar accompanied by an even stronger backlash of power causing the nearby Psykers to let out a cry in angst. At the same time the feeling of rage began to boil into the hearts of every single Black Knight onboard the ship. The Navigator snapped out of his daze and looked at the screen in front of him.

"One hour my lord!" He replies back in a nervous shout before feeling like a colossal weight had been dropped on him when the Primarch turned his gaze onto him. It was a terrifying gaze, his natural instincts as a human being screaming to get away from that unnatural thing! Yet there was also another feeling coming from it. The feeling a soldier would get whenever he has found the person they have found to serve the rest of their lives. The feeling of a legendary General, one who with a single speech can inspire a broken and defeated army to fight down to the last man.

"**I want the entire alien fleet destroyed by the time the fleet Arrives! Exterminate them all not a single one will leave this system alive! Admiral Hiraga you are in command while I accompany the Legion to liberate Terra. All Black Knights prepare for war and meet me on the transporting deck in less than ten minutes!" **The Primarch barks out the orders before turning to face the exit of the room.

"Yes my Lord!" The reply came from every single officer aboard the bridge as they all slipped on their combat persona. Admiral Hiraga, an older Japanese pale man took charge of the bridge the moment their lord gave him control. Every single member working like a well-oiled machine of death the air of anxiety and some fear from early disappeared in that one moment. He ordered the dreadnaught to head full speed toward Terra, along with activating every single one of the Turbolasers, shields, and to begin charging the Super Lances. While a single shot from the Super Lance was capable of destroying an entire city, the downside to it was that it had a several minute cool down after a single shot is fired.

"Lock onto the eight ships arrogant enough to charge toward a Super Star Destroyer. The moments they enter range fire the Super Lances. Once they have been taken care of lock onto the seven bombarding Terra, and fire the Turbolasers rotating in groups of eight.

While that is going on get us near enough to Terra and scan the planet for all sighs of where the heretics are deployed the most and launch all drop pods and available Thunderhawks. Along with that fire the remaining four Super Lances at four random Targets closest to Terra." The war hardened Admiral barked out his orders as every member of the crew going into overdrive.

"Launch several squads of fighters and have them fly around the ship to protect from any fighters." He sent out another order.

Lightning began to crackle all over the Primarch's body, the energies of the Immaterium, also known as the warp seemingly bent time and space apart, a storm of light that would have made lesser men go insane burst forth from the Lelouch. The light embraced the Primarch, two black wings made out of pure energy before he disappeared in the storm, teleporting to the transporting deck. He reappeared at the transporting deck, which in itself was huge metal room with a large door in its back in front of a black Thunderhawk transport less than a minute later. All around him hundreds of transports and fighters began their preparations for battle. The transport was prepped for takeoff with the pilot awaiting orders. The massive door leading into the transport deck swung open.

Twelve giant figures emerged sprinting at speeds that seemingly deify the laws of physics. They close the two hundred meter distance from the door and the transport. Each one of these giants were Adeptus Astartes of the Black Knights, each one wearing finely crafted black Mark VIII Errant Power Armor, half of them holding a Bolter Rifle in their hands, while the other half had a Plasma Rifle. They were ready to bring death to all enemies of the Divine Imperium. The Space Marines all kneel down on one knee comparable to a priest in prayer.

"My Legion today we face a heretical enemy that dares invade our home! Show no mercy to the enemy for they have committed a grave sin to the Emperor strike them down without hesitation. We shall clear Terra of all the heretical taint that has been bestowed upon it. We will be the hammer of justice that will liberate; we shall bring down the wraith of the Imperium with holy fire! Show no fear, For the Divine Imperium, for the Emperor!" His anger mostly suppressed and ready to be unleashed on the enemy, he gave his pre battle speech becoming drastically emotional as it progressed.

As he went on dozens of more Space Marines appeared fully armed and kneeled down to listen. Their blood began to pump as the massive amounts of adrenaline began to course through their bodies to prepare for combat. They were ready.

"For the Emperor, for the Primarch!" The legion of Black Knights thunder out in unison along with the simultaneous click of all their weapons shutting the safeties off. Every single Black Knight arose at the same time, and in a blink of an eye disappeared toward their drop pods or transport ship. The twelve Black Knights that accompanied their Primarchs marched onto the Thunderhawk in front of them. Lelouch closes his eyes for a moment, his black wings of pure energy let out a flap. He reopens his eyes and finds himself on board the Thunderhawk that has just launched and was now on the way toward the largest concentration of heretic scum on the planet. From what the scans of the planet showed, it was an underground complex based inside of a mountain. The local residences were making a desperate defense of the facility but were near about to be overwhelmed if no reinforcements were to come. Lucky for them, the Black Knights have come to bring the wraith of their Primarch and the Empire.

Minutes early as the Primarch was giving his pre battle speech, the Britannia entered combat range. The eight Super Lances swung to aim at the approaching alien ships. A massive amount of energy began to form inside the laser cannons then less than a few seconds later, the lance's barrel buckled back as the crimson, massive super ultra-condensed lasers fired from it. The size of the laser beams, shaped like a spear, easily dwarfed the eight Pyramid ships. As they crashed into the heretic vessel, their yellow shields sprung to life making a near comical attempt to stop the Lance, before completely failing and having the entire ship devoured by the burning light. In the span of that one barrage all eight ships were destroyed leaving nothing behind, the intense heat of the light burning everything away.

The seven ships bombarding the planet stopped firing their staff cannons. The entire fleet sprung into a panic at what had just occurred, their vessel blessed by their god had just been terminated by that demon fast approaching them. That moment of hesitation was all the Britannia needed to close the distance and lock onto the seven orbiting earth. Seven sets of eight Turbolasers all turn at the exact time each set aiming at the attacking ships and they fired, each cannon firing a burst of two green bolts of energy. The bolts ram into the hovering ships, their shields seemingly collapsed under the insane energy. The fleet of Ha'taks behind, snaps out of their daze and moves in conjunction of one another and began firing their staff cannons. Dozens of staff blast impact onto the Super Star Destroyer, its shields eating away at all the energy unflinchingly. The seven orbiting ships begin to make a desperate retreat back into the fleet. The Fleet began to scramble their entire death gliders fighters making a frenzied struggle to save the fleeing group.

The next sets of lasers fire onto the retreating ships, the bolts of green energy, going faster than their engines. The Turbolasers impale through the retreating ships, with their shields down giving no resistance as the ships explode in a blinding yellow light. The Britannia moved to orbit in front of Terra, giving the impression of an indestructible wall. It began launching volleys of black Drop Pods onto the planet underneath it, each pod containing a squad of black Knights. The Hundreds of X-Wing fighters fling out of the side of the ships moving to intercept the group of fighter craft heading toward them. While at the coinciding time a dozen Thunderhawk transports fly out with two X-wings to cover them, they ascended down toward the burning planet, ready to bring down vengeance upon the invading army.

Colonel Jack O'Neil is exhausted. It had only been six hours since the Goa'uld had arrived, but he has never felt more tired in those six hours than he has his entire life. The entire fleet of ships came from nowhere and without warning destroyed every single satellite around Earth. The snake bastards then began bombarding every single city from orbit and by the end of the first hour half the population of the world was dead. The President along with the chief of staffs were all killed when DC was hit. The US military tried to organize a desperate defense and despite outnumber the Jaffa attacking; they were overwhelmed from the superior technology.

He had been relaxing at his home when word came in that the world is under attack. He was barely able to make it to the SGC in time before the first waves of Jaffa landed. The remnants of the US military regrouped at the SGC and began their frantic defense of what was the last 'safe' area on Earth. As of right now General Hammond was the highest ranking person still alive in the military. Evacuations for the local civilians were put on hold when those bastards dialed the gate and practically trapped them in.

The first wave of Jaffa that attacked were easily shot down, being forced to go down the narrow path to enter the SGC, it was a perfect kill zone. But things weren't going to stay on the SGC side for long, as the hours dragged by and wave after wave of Jaffa seemingly endless kept attacking on, and the casualties for the troops began to build up, they were now about to be overwhelmed. Now here he was the last person still alive defending the first line of defense, the bodies of around twenty marines lay next to him. Jack was broken out of his musing when a staff blast exploded next to him scattering dirt all over his already dirty uniform. He swung his G36C assault rifle in the direction of the blast and saw three Jaffa wearing their standard silver armor advancing rapidly toward him.

He pulled the trigger on the rifle firing a burst of three shots into the first one, the 5.56 rounds easily tearing through the cheaply made medieval armor blood exploding from the first's back as he collapsed down dead. The other two fire their staff weapons, the yellow staff blast narrowly miss his head by an inch, the heat from them burning his left cheek slightly. He pulls the trigger another time taking aim at the second Jaffa, the bullets him dead on the head, scattering his brains and what was left of his head all over the pavement. Jack swiftly pulls the trigger another time, before a click was heard, he was out of ammo. His eyes widen realizing that he has used up all of his ammunition. He lets go of the rifle dropping it to the ground and quickly reaches down and grabs his side arm, a colt .45 pistol from its holster and aims at the advancing snake knight and saw five more advancing toward him. Jack was prepared to make his last stand.

Before he could fire though, he heard what sounded like a loud humming noise that seems to grow louder; he noticed that the sounds of the orbital bombardment have stopped. The six Jaffa advancing toward him stopped and looked upwards.

It was at that exact moment a giant black pod like object crashed down on the five Jaffa from earlier, their bodies exploding in a pool of gore splattering their remains all over the lone Jaffa. The Jaffa hands began shaking as he swung his staff weapon at the large pod firing a blast onto it. The blast seemingly doing nothing more to dent the pod, another group this time around ten Jaffa with one wearing a golden variant of the other's armor appear behind the pod firing away at their staff weapons barely damaging it.

Jack blinks as what appears like the doors of the pod explode open revealing inside, there was something wreaking a smell he was very familiar with, death. Six massive black armored, golem like beings jump out of the pod, raising up what look like a huge assault rifle. The group all pull the trigger on their weapons at the exact time each one snapping the rifle in the direction of the Jaffa group. A defining bang was heard as the 1.0 caliber round explodes on the first Jaffa, their armor offering pathetic resistance against the bullet. Six Jaffa all burst in a pool of gore nothing but their legs remaining from the bullet exploding inside their body.

"**We are the darkness of the Empire!"** The group boomed out in unison in perfect English, which seemed corrupted by a mechanical sound coming from their helmets. Each member picking their targets and firing in perfect unison.

"**We are the shadow that will bring down righteous fury!"** They continue in an almost trance like state. Several rings appear in front of the group, teleporting in dozens of Jaffa to reinforce the group fighting theses armored behemoths.

**"We are the black legion!"** The chant continues as the soldiers massacred the attackers.

"**Our Name strikes fear in the hearts of all enemies of the Imperium!"** One of the soldiers pulls out a sword like object, which begins imitating the sounds of a chainsaw. He slashes at one of the Jaffa who gotten too close to the group. The chainsaw sword tearing his body apart, splattering blood and his organs all over the pavement as he screamed out in pure agony.

"**We are Justice;** **we are the knights who exterminate all that is evil!" **The barrage of plasma coming from the staff weapons are stopped by a purple shield every time they hit one of the soldiers. They continue unflinchingly under sea of plasma fire.

"**We are the Black Knights!" **The Black Knights finish the same time every single Jaffa was killed. Hundreds of what remains of the bodies of the Jaffa lay scattered all over the battlefield. The Black Knights in the span of five minutes exterminated an entire wave of the attacking Jaffa. The Knights all turn to face O'Neil, he tenses, but the knights stop moving before getting down in a kneeling position.

Purple lightning crackles in front of him before the space around the lightning seemed to rip itself apart. A golden armored Knight, with giant black wings coming out of his back appeared from the space as the lightning seemed to form a protective barrier around him. The angelic figure was holding onto a long sword that was covered with dried blood stains. Fresh crimson blood covered the entire lower half of the knight's armor. His entire presences seemed to demand all those under him to bow to him along with giving off the sense of death.

"Are you the one in charge?" He asked Jack while narrowing his eyes, who could only nod dumbly as he felt an overwhelming weight pushed onto him causing him to collapse onto one knee.

"Good, let's discuss your planet being re-annexed into the Divine Imperium."

**AN:**

**And done the next chapter we will get to see Lelouch in action. So what did you think? Drop a review and tell me.**


End file.
